Much has been done in the area of safety at the workplace. Many rules and regulations have been issued. Quite a number of safety devices have been developed. A number of safety systems have been introduced relating machine operation to operator safety. In the later field the machine/tool and operator are associated via cable connection between machine/tool, a controller and the operator. Such a cable is restricting moveability of the operator, and is cause for costly work stoppage.
The safety system of the present invention overcomes these and other shortcomings by using a wireless connection between a power control apparatus at a machine tool and safety devices worn by operators associated with the machine tool. In a restricted work space area the safety system can be expanded to ensure that safety devices are used and that the wearer of a safety device could cause shutdown of a machine if the particular wearer enters a safety zone of a machine if the worn safety device is not approved for the particular safety zone.